


Are You Alright?

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Eventual Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Are You Alright?

Finn trudges up the stairs to his room after a trying day, he’s not in the mood to talk to anyone he just wants to listen to music and go to sleep. He pushes open his door and he kicks it shut behind him, he pulls off his boots and shrugs off his jacket groaning in irritation.

“Finn, are you alright” he hears as he flings himself back on his bed covering his face

He furrows his brows thinking was she in here when I came in, he uncovers his face to see Rae looking through his records, she’s only wearing her red oversized flannel from what he could see and no leggings, he loved when she didn’t wear leggings and he could run his hands up and down her silky soft legs, she was rubbing her foot against the back of her bare leg as he sighed.

“Rough day” rubbing his hands over his face

The next thing he knows he is being straddled and his hands are being removed from his face “what can I do to make it better” she leans down peppering kisses along his jaw while rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

He smiles shifting his hips up before pulling her into a deep slow kiss, between kisses she helps him remove his shirt throwing it across the room, he slowly caresses her exposed thighs then glides his hands up, as he gets higher he gasps happily pulling out of the kiss “no knickers” she gives him a flirty smile shrugging one shoulder while tilting her head to the side. He pulls her face to his kissing her roughly, she’s unbuttoning his jeans and he’s helping her pull them off.

Finally his jeans and boxers are removed, both so ready that he doesn’t even have time to take off her flannel, she lowers herself on to him both moaning when he’s fully in her. She moves slowly at first then picks up little by little, grinding against him her hands are placed on his chest for support as her head tilts back.

Finn moaned throatily as she picked up her pace his hands firmly gripping her hips as she moved, he then looks to her chest and brings his hands up shakily to unbutton her flannel but only gets about halfway when his hands are back to her hips an he thrusts up to match her, one of her breasts pop out of the flannel and he brings his right hand up gently gripping it eliciting her to moan loudly, his head rolls back as he is ready to come at any moment, it only edges him on knowing that she’s close when she starts calling out his name so both push themselves to move faster.

Soon his eyes clamp shut and he curses as he releases inside of her, she slows down as she rides out her orgasm still calling his name

“Finn, Finn…FINN!”

-

His eyes pop open and he sees her standing over him

“Oi! It didn’t take me that long to get ready”

He blinks his eyes a couple times looking around his room

“What” he says as he sits up

“I said it didn’t take me that long to get ready…are you alright” she asks sitting down next to him

“Uh..um yeah I’m fine” he looks over at her rubbing the back of his neck

“Right..” she draws it out like she doesn’t believe him

“Well, no taking drugs tonight you seem a bit out of it already…now are you ready to rave or are you going back to sleep” she smiles cheekily at him bumping his shoulder with hers

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready” he smiles at her and they both make their way out of his room

“I’ll meet you down stairs just give me a minute” he says as he opens the door to the bathroom

He looks down at the bulge in his pants thankful he hadn’t untied his flannel from around his waist yet.

He chuckles to himself because he’s had her in his fantasies for far to long “better take care of this”

He walks down stairs a few minutes later to see Rae chatting to his dad thanking him for letting her stay and hopes that she’s not intruding, and Finn thinks tonight is the night I’m going to kiss her and finally make her mine.


End file.
